


Ex Libris - Bits and Bobs

by rainpuddle13



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Poldark AU, Poldark Modern AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpuddle13/pseuds/rainpuddle13
Summary: A catch all place for all of the little things written about these two idiots in love that have no other home in the Ex Libris universe.  There is no rhyme, reason, or order.





	1. The dangers of lemon cake

“Ross!”

“Demelza,” he’d wanted to say, but the tea towel he had pressed to his mouth prevented him from it. Her name came out as a pained mumble instead.

“What in God’s name?” she asked, and he watched as her keen eyes darted to the large splatters of blood on the counter and floor then to the bright red staining the heather grey t-shirt he was wearing. 

There was absolutely nothing he could do at this point but own up to what he’d done. It was stupid really, in hindsight. Embarrassing, really. “It’s not what it looks like,” Ross managed to get out before his mouth filled with blood again and dribbled down his chin. He was pretty sure he was going to need a transfusion soon.

“I’m sure it’s much worse.” She immediately took control of the situation and he was helpless to stop her from making him feel like a naughty little boy still in short-pants with each cluck of her own uninjured tongue as she surveyed the damage.

In the span of ten minutes he’d been forced to rinse his mouth out with warm, salty water three times to kill any germs that might be in the wound; not that any would dare to flourish in her pristine kitchen. She’d held no sympathy for him either, standing next to him, hands on hips, to make sure he did as she directed. It made his eyes tear up just thinking about how much it had stung.

He was now sitting quietly at the kitchen table while holding a piece of ice bundled in a clean flannel to the gash on his tongue and watching Demelza clean up the mess he created. 

“Do I even want to know?” she asked finally, sitting back on her haunches after scrubbing the worn, checkerboard tiles nearest the sink. She removed the marigold from one of her hands to brush a stray lock of red hair that had fallen into her eyes.

“I was trying to get the last of the glaze off the aluminum,” Ross explained, his tongue feeling thick and cold, made his voice sound off. “The next thing I knew there was blood everywhere.” It had been worth it too. She’d topped a really amazing lemon cake with some sort of luscious glaze that he was sure was made from pure heaven. There was no way he was going to allow even a single drop go to waste. 

She stopped washing her hands under the running water to turn to face him. “Please tell me you are having me on.”

“I wish I were,” he grumbled.

“Ross,” she said, clearly exasperated, shaking her head and holding her hand out to him, “give me that shirt. I’ll see if I can get the blood out before it’s ruined.”

He did as she bid, ducking his head to hide his smirk when he caught her eyes lingering on his bare chest, inordinately pleased she didn’t seem put off by the thick pelt of dark hair that was the curse of being a Poldark male. At least it hid most of the small scars scattered across his torso and disappearing beneath the waistband of his faded jeans.

She cleared her throat before spurring herself into motion, turning her back to him to focus on rinsing his shirt in cold water. Just like the the magic spell that seemed to be lingering between them was broken, and he was very sorry for it. As much as he hated to admit it, he wanted this woman more than the air he breathed.

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to stop baking for you if you’re going to grievously injure yourself,” Demelza said, tossing his shirt in the wash with the towels she’d used to clean up the mess he’d made.

“No,” he cried, completely at her mercy and exactly where he wanted to be, “I’ll be more careful in the future.”

“Only if you promise,” she demanded, and he could see the smirk she was desperately trying to repress.

“I do,” he answered resolutely, making the motion of an “x” over his heart. “I promise.”

“Alright then,” she relented with a sniff and reached for the bag of almost forgotten groceries by the door. 

“So what’s for pud tonight?” Ross couldn’t resist asking with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the lemon cake recipe [HERE](http://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/ina-garten/lemon-cake-recipe-1913110).


	2. A night in the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Demelza make an evening of Shakespeare in the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the "I'll wait" from the I Love You prompt table and requested by Shiparker.

Tonight was going to be the night. Demelza was absolutely sure of it – Shakespeare in the park and a picnic – at Ross’s suggestion. They sat in camp chairs and shared a picnic of sandwiches and lemon cupcakes she’d made. He’d brought a bottle of wine and two cups. All and all it was a lovely evening.

“It’s so different seeing Shakespeare performed on stage than on the telly,” she said excitedly after they’d gotten settled in the car.

Ross reached over to pat her knee fondly before putting his hand back on the steering wheel. “It is. My parents took me to see a performance of Hamlet at the Globe once.”

“I’m so jealous.” She’d had no idea exactly how much life she had missed out on until she’d met Ross and had started to take a good look around her. “What was it like?”

“Long,” he chuckled, “and boring.”

She gasped in outrage. “Ross!”

“I was eight or nine. I didn’t care,” he said in his defense. “I’d wanted to go see Tottenham play instead.”

“You really want to make me dislike don’t you? Tottenham? Really?” She couldn’t help the sour tone or the nose wrinkle at the mention of the Spurs. At least it wasn’t Chelsea or Man U. She’d seriously have to reevaluate her relationship with him.

“Again,” he laughed this time, “I was really young.”

“Hrmph,” she huffed and shoved his hand away when he tried to grab hers, “likely story.” He loved to tease her about her love of Arsenal and get her all riled up. She found it less than amusing.

“Sorry, sorry,” he said contritely, “forgive me?”

“Yes.” She always did, immediately. It was just too difficult to stay angry with him. Her heart wouldn’t let her.

“I’ll walk you to the door.” He put the car in park and killed the engine.

“Oh,” she said, surprised to find them sitting at the kerb in front of her flat. It wasn’t a long distance from the park, but she thought they’d have a bit more time. “Alright.”

He got out to retrieve the basket from the backseat before opening the car door for her. She’d learn to wait for him. It was one of their little rituals. Besides it was very gentlemanly and sweet and made her feel special that he would take the time to do that for her. She took the basket from him so he could navigate the steps up to the stoop with his hand on the railing. He’d seen a fair amount of improvement in his mobility lately, but steps of any kind were still troublesome for his damaged knee.

“Let me.” He took the keys from her to unlock the latch before turning back to her, eyes dark and unfathomable in dim light. “Demelza.”

“Ross,” she answered, breathing measured breaths, her eyes focused on his full mouth. He was going to kiss her. She could feel it with every fiber of her being. This was the moment she’d been dreaming of since she first met him and her heart was going to pound out of her chest if he didn’t hurry up.

“I had a lovely time this evening,” he took her hand in his as he spoke, lacing their fingers.

“I-I did too.”

“You looked pretty tonight. New dress?”

“Yes.” 

“I like it.”

“Good.”

“Demelza,” he murmured, leaning in to press his forehead to hers, closing his eyes and drawing in a shuddering breath, “I should go.”

“No, no, please,” she begged softly, “don’t you want to come in? It’s not too late. I can make tea. There are more lemon cakes.”

He swallowed hard and gave her fingers a light squeeze before releasing them and taking a step away from her. “Tempting, but I should be getting back.”

“Okay.” She nodded, biting at her bottom lip to keep back the sob that was threatening to escape as disappointment overwhelmed her. She’d been so sure. How could have read him so wrong?

“I’ll ring you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Yeah,” she mumbled and hurried inside, shutting the door firmly behind her before the tears could spill down her cheeks. “I’ll wait,” Demelza whispered to the empty room, watching Ross drive away from behind the curtains of the front window, “but not forever.”


	3. Whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whispering can get you into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the five sentence fic challenge for sweetbog22. Prompt: Ross/Demelza, whisper.

Ross leaned over to whisper silly nonsense in Demelza’s ear just to make her giggle again. She was trying so hard to be serious and pay attention to the lecture at the Royal Cornwall Museum on the ancient Celtic civilization of the area. He knew he was being silly, childish even, trying to make her laugh, especially since it was he who insisted they attend; it was all her fault anyway since no one told her to wear her hair up in a messy bun. Besides it was fun to see how he could far he could push her before there would be retribution. His heart nearly ceased beating when she placed her warm hand on his thigh and she gave him a sly half-smile when he used his very rusty French to tell her he thought she was beautiful.


	4. You Could've Died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross does something rash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the dialog prompt table. Requested by Shiparker.

“Demelza?”

Joshua calling her name caused her to look up from the task of rolling out the dough that had just finished proofing for the second time. He sounded concerned. “Is everything alright?” she asked, wiping her floured hands on the cheerful bright pink apron she was wearing.

“Have you seen Ross?” he queried, his dark eyes under furrowed brows darted around the room searching for his son.

“No,” she said, worry starting to gnaw in the pit of her stomach. It wasn’t like Ross to miss a meal, not without good cause, at least not since she’d known him. “I assumed he was having a lie in this morning. He was up late working on the timeline for Waterloo. Maybe he fell asleep in the library? That’s where I left him when I went to bed around midnight.”

“Bah,” the older man grumbled, giving her a pointed look that made her cheeks burn. “He spends too much time on unimportant things.”

“I’ll just go—“ Demelza started to say she’d go look for him, but was interrupted by Jud shouting at something in the side yard.

“Judas!” Prudie cried, moving closer to the kitchen windows for a better look. “Is that Ross on a horse?”

“Damn that boy!” Joshua growled, stomping his way outside, leaving Demelza to follow in his wake in complete dismay. “Is he trying to get himself killed? Went off to war and survived, only to be stupid once he’s home!”

“Father!” Ross laughed, reining Darkie in to stop right in front of them and Jud darted over to take the leads. “Demelza!”

She watched as Ross less than gracefully slid from the saddle to the ground with only a little wobble, grinning like a fool when he gave the horse loving pats along her neck and she in turn leaned her head down to nuzzle his shoulder. He’d mentioned just the night before that he missed riding more than anything since his injury. “Lovely morning for a ride is it not?” Ross asked, laughing.

“You could have died, boy!” his father admonished, huffing and puffing with indignation. “Then where would we be?”

“I didn’t so stop your fussing, old man,” Ross snorted before turning his attention to her. “Have you got anything to say?”

“Oh no, Ross, I’m happy for Darkie,” Demelza giggled, bouncing over to pat on the beautiful horse too. She had fallen in love instantly with the gentle horse when Ross had introduced them.

“But not me?” he queried, frowning mightily.

“And you as well.” She leaned up quickly to buss a kiss to his check, but caught the corner of his mouth instead, the prickle of his whiskers tickling her lips, and gasping at the sudden warm tingles spreading through her. “Oh God, I’m sorry!”

Ross regarded her with dark, unfathomable eyes that made her stomach flutter and her heart thud. “Don’t be,” he rasped.


	5. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting is the hardest part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the five sentence fic challenge. Requested by Mmmuse. Prompt: Ross/Demelza, waiting.

The small digital clock on the crowded shelf in the kitchen read 1:24 in glowing green numbers and Demelza got up to put another kettle on to heat, staring mindlessly out the window into the inky darkness until the water was ready. The row had started over much of nothing whilst they were having dinner, escalating quickly into harsh words being spoken by both of them, and ending with him stating that he thought it best he take her home after she’d planned to stay the weekend at Nampara. Joshua had tried to intervene on her behalf only to have his son tell him in no uncertain terms to mind his own damn business. Ross didn’t even walk her to the door like he always did when he dropped her off, driving away, tyres spinning, the moment she’d slammed the car door shut.

Now she was left waiting for an apology she feared might never come.


	6. George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George seeks out Ross for a bit of information and some needling while he's at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the No Excuses Writing Meme - POV — something that’s already happened, retold from another character’s perspective. Requested by sivsdotter.

Ruth had mentioned something to him the previous evening about Ross being smitten with the new librarian. She’d been rather put out about it all, not that her husband had noticed. John was thicker than a reinforced castle wall. He would never understand that marriage or Ruth’s continued attachment to Ross. George shook his head. He needed better friends.

“Ross,” he called, casually strolling towards the man who had caused him such trouble when they were at this very school twenty years before. Curiosity had gotten the better of him damnit.

“George,” Ross replied, obviously none too happy to see him.

He regarded Ross carefully, clasping his hands behind his back as he wont to do to keep from fidgeting. Being around him was always nerve wracking, waiting and wondering when the blow might come. “I dare say you’re a hard man to find these days.”

“I’ve been busy grading projects,” Ross answered grudgingly. “What brings you to this side of the building?”

George sneered after a student who brushed by so closely her bag had hit his arm. “I was thinking of throwing a little gathering for Saturday.”

“I’m busy.” Ross didn’t even spare him a glance.

“All work and no play makes Ross a rather dull boy wouldn’t you say?” he gibed and was rewarded with a low growl. He’d obviously hit a sore spot.

“What do you really want, George?” Ross asked, impatience creeping into his voice.

Now for the kill, he thought gleefully. “I was thinking of asking the new librarian, you know, the ginger one with the long legs, inject some fresh blood into the party. Do you know her?”

“We’re acquainted.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Ross’s eyes had narrowed dangerously. “She’s not your sort, George.”

“The into the Queen and Country martyr sort is she?” George had already pegged her from what scraps of information he’d gleaned from Ruth. The girl was dreadfully common and not all that pretty either. And what sort of name was Demelza anyway?

“No,” Ross said in a carefully measured tone, “she’s just a nice girl who doesn’t need to get mixed up with your lot.”

George nodded. They deserved each other. Leave it to Ross to be so pedestrian in his taste of women, but then again, it was probably the best he could do these days. No decent woman would want to be saddled with a cripple the rest of their life. “I see.”

“I’m sure you do.” Ross inched towards his classroom door.

“Are you sure Caroline and Dwight can’t drag you along?” George asked, barely able to keep the glee from his voice. It must pain Ross greatly to know that his best friends socialized with him with a regular basis. “There will be gaming and drinking. I think you’d enjoy an evening out. You could stay at the house in town since the drive out to the country is rather dire.”

“I’ll pass.”

“Shall I give Elizabeth your regards?” George knew it was just mean to bring up the subject of his Ross’s former fiancée, but Ross always drove him to be a little more mean, to give the knife just a twist more, and whenever possible, pour a little salt on the open wound. “She and Francis will be there, of course.”

“Do what you want, George.”

“I always do,” George said over his shoulder as he walked away, pleased his fact finding mission had yielded so much useful information.


	7. One Missed Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross doesn't pick up when Demelza rings him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Shiparker for the minific challenge.

Ross could feel his mobile vibrate in his pocket, but there was no way he could pick up even if he’d wanted to with the noise in the stadium around him. Dwight had somehow managed to score a pair of tickets to England v France at Wembley and Rooney had just missed wide. Damn him.

It wasn’t until they were back at the hotel hours later that he finally checked his messages, finding it strange that Demelza rang instead of texting. She sounded odd, almost nervous on the voicemail:

Hullo, Ross, it’s me, Demelza, but you know that already. I wanted to ask you if you thought I was completely mad to say yes to Caroline setting me up with someone. I know! I know! She making it impossible to say no, but I was hoping you could give me a good reason not to go. You’re better at saying no to her than I am. I’m sorry I missed you.

He listened to the message three times before he tried to ring her back to no answer, a sinking feeling settling in his gut. This turn of events was not on as far as he was concerned.

“Shower’s free,” Dwight said, stepping out of the bathroom, wearing blue striped pyjama pants and a t-shirt and drying his hair with one of the ridiculously fluffy hotel towels.

“Did Caroline say anything about setting Demelza up with someone?” Ross asked bluntly. There was no time to beat around the bush. He had to know and it wasn’t like Dwight didn’t already suspect his feelings towards Demelza went beyond friendship.

His mate paled a bit. “Caroline, uh, might’ve said something…”

“Who?” Ross demanded.

“Sir Hugh Armitage,” Dwight answered.


	8. I'm Coming Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross is a jealous puss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the dialog prompt challenge. Requested by Mmmuse.

“No, Ross, it’s not necessary,” she said for the umpteenth time. “I can fix it myself.”

“I don’t want to hear it, Demelza,” Ross threatened.

She now regretted ever mentioning the leaking toilet. “I’ll just ask Sid if I can borrow his tools.”

“Sid?”

“He lives upstairs.”

Ross huffed. “That college bloke?”

“He’s a surgical resident at the Royal Hospital,” she explained.

The pause was long enough that she was sure their call had dropped. “I’m coming over,” Ross growled.

She squeaked. “But it’s after nine!”

“You will be using my tools, Demelza,” he said with an air of finality.


	9. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross is in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the dialog prompt challenge. Requested by AliceBHatt.

“Please stay,” Ross said, reaching out to for her before she could escape the dimly lit hospital room.

“You should get some rest,” she said softly, giving his hand a squeeze before leaning into to press a tender kiss to his forehead. She’d been there since 4:30am, waiting while the surgeons cleaned up his bad knee in hopes of relieving some of his pain. “It’s been a long day.”

“I know,” he conceded, slumping heavily back against the pillows. “It’s just…”

“Just what, Ross?” Demelza asked, softening, already knowing she’d do anything he’d ask.

“I don’t want to be alone.”


	10. Well, what do you want me to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross surprises Demelza in a good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the One Hundred Ways to Say I Love You prompt table. Requested by AliceBHatt.

“Oh, my God, Ross!” Demelza cried, reaching out to touch the two Mumford and Sons concert tickets laying on the table. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Say that you’ll go with me,” he urged, a knot forming in the pit of his stomach. It was too much too soon. He had cleared out a chunk of his savings to pay for the two floor seat tickets to the sold out show that Caroline had managed to procure for him via a friend in London. He knew it was chancy when he made the decision, but Demelza knew every word to every song and desperately wanted to see them live. Her sitting there worrying her bottom lip with her teeth while staring at the tickets had him a bit concerned. Maybe he’d finally succeeded in scaring her enough to rethink her association with him.

“I-I,” she started, staring at the two pieces of paper laying on her kitchen table, “I don’t know.”

“We can go up on Thursday, see Drake’s presentation on Friday, go the concert Friday night, and come back on Saturday or Sunday.” Ross had it all planned out and was hoping the lure of being able to see her brother present his paper at the engineering conference would tempt her enough to overlook minor details like the train fare, hotel costs, and the like. She looked him with wide blue eyes. He could tell she was at least contemplating doing it. “Well, what do you want to do? I can’t return the tickets.”


	11. Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross contemplates things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the five sentence fic challenge. Requested by AliceBHatt. Ross/Demelza, umbrella.

What was the line from that old The Police song? Ross pondered, tossing back another whiskey. Demelza was across the room being introduced to the cream of London society by Caroline while he lurked near the fireplace, completely unfit for polite company. There was no way he could compete with likes of those wankers, not in a million years; she deserved the best and he was not going to stand in the way. Yes, yes, the bit of lyric finally coming to him: “Do I have to tell the story / Of a thousand rainy days since we first met / It’s a big enough umbrella / But it’s always me that ends up getting wet.” The story of his life.


	12. Shut up and kiss me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demelza attempts to make a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the One Hundred Ways to Say I Love you prompt table. Requested by Iorwen.

“Do you want to come in?” she asked, looking up at him expectantly with big, dark blue eyes. Her fingers tugged at the lapels of his jacket.

“It’s getting late,” Ross answered, and shook his head against his own better judgement. He wasn’t sure why he was being so hesitant with her.

“Oh.” She sounded disheartened and it nearly killed him. The last thing he ever wanted to do was disappoint this woman who had given him everything.

“Maybe tomorrow when you get back we can meet up at the pub,” he was quick to assure her, running his hands up her arms and pulling her closer. “I’m sure I’ll still be there with Dwight.”

“I wish…” Demelza started then stopped.

“You wish what?” He took one of her hands in his, brushing his lips tenderly across the knuckles.

She looked down as if she was embarrassed, and bit her bottom lip. “It’s not important.”

“If it wasn’t, you wouldn’t have said anything,” he urged, curious to what her answer might be. Sometimes she was more difficult to read than the spidery handwriting on all the old letters they’d been transcribing for months.

“Fine,” she took a deep breath, “I wish you’d shut up and kiss me.”


	13. Can I have this dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Demelza in London...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the One Hundred Ways to Say I Love You prompt table. Requested by Shiparker.

He sat back on his bed with his bad leg stretched out while idly trying to rub some of the stiffness out of his thigh. Taking something for the pain was out of the question because he didn’t want to let on to Demelza how taxing the last few days in London had been on him. It had all been worth it though. She’d had the time of her life if the singing he could hear coming from behind the closed bathroom door was any indication. He would gladly suffer a few aches and pains to see her so happy.

“Oh,” she cried, turning pink when she opened the door and caught him smirking. “You could hear me couldn’t you?”

Ross tried to play innocent, but he knew he was failing when she crossed her arms and glared at him. “Maybe a little,” he admitted.

“I’m so sorry,” she said, moving put away the clothes she’d worn to the concert in her bag. “You’re probably tired.”

“It’s alright,” he responded with a shrug. “I like it when you sing.”

“You do not!” she gasped, turning to face him with a smile despite herself.

He sat up on the side of the bed. “I do. Sing for me now.”

“I can’t!” Her cheeks flushed bright pink while he found adorable.

“Yes, you can. Finish what you were singing while you were getting ready for bed.” He nodded to her.

She swallowed hard and took a deep breath before very softly beginning to sing “Whispers in the Dark.” He loved it when she sang. Demelza didn’t have the strongest voice, but it was sweet and clear, a balm for his soul.

Ross got up to hold out his hand to her, ignoring the dull ache in his leg. He could endure anything for her. “Can I have this dance?”

She took his hand, smiling up at him with bright, shiny eyes and stepped into his arms. She was a perfect fit. “Yes,” she answered, and continued softly sing as they slowly swayed together.


	14. Bacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross enjoys an early morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the five sentence fic prompt. Requested by Shiparker.

The smell of frying bacon was what woke him from a most pleasant dream. He refused to open his eyes, unwilling to surrender the warm dreaming half-awake state just yet. It was streaky bacon that much he knew. Demelza preferred that kind because she could get it extra crispy in the fry pan. There was coffee too, the rich earthy smell finally pulled him to the surface and his eyes opened.


	15. First Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the five sentence fic prompt. Requested by Shiparker. Ross/Demelza, light.

The first light of day was just turning the horizon pink and purple when Ross finally made it back to house after spending the night on the cliffs above the cove, listening to the waves crash into the rocks far down below and watching the stars in the night skies. He was now cold, tired, hungry, and angry with himself for being an idiot. It wouldn’t surprise him if Demelza never spoke to him again after his abhorrent behavior the prior evening, but he hoped it wouldn’t come to something that drastic. She had to know he didn’t really mean it.

He leaned his forehead against the rough wood of the side door, taking a few deep breaths to steady himself before entering the house to face his fate.


	16. I just wanted to see you smile.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross does something incredibly sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the minific challenge. Requested by Osmarinamo.

Ross had no idea a simple gesture of kindness would warrant tears. “Demelza,” he implored softly, “I just wanted to see you smile.”

“Oh, Ross,” she cried, distressed, wiping her eyes the sleeve of her jumper. “Don’t you see?”

“See what?” He tipped her chin up with gentle fingers, his eyes searching hers.

“I don’t deserve you.”

He almost laughed at such a simple statement. If only she truly knew.

“If this is about what happened—"

“That’s only part of it,” she cut him off, fresh tears streamed down her cheeks. “Being here, with you, only made me realize.”


	17. Ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a cold Armistice Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the five sentence fic prompt. Requested by Mmmuse. Ross/Demelza, ache.

His leg was beginning to ache from standing in the cold and spitting snow that had greeted Armistice Day, but he refused to be seated with the other wounded veterans. He could stand, damnit. How Demezla was not shivering was beyond him. Women were apparently made of sterner stuff than he’d imagined; although she was huddled as close to him as politeness allowed throughout the rather lengthy ceremony.


	18. Marshallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross trying to be cute and failing epic in fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the minific challenge. Requested by AliceBHatt. Ross/Demelza, marshmallow.

“Honestly, Ross!” she cried in exasperation when she turned to the table with a pot of chocolate in hand.

“What?” he asked, voice muffled somewhat by all of the marshmallows he had stuffed in his mouth, the empty packet balled up next to his overfilled mug.

She glowered at him, wondering why she ever put up with him. “Couldn’t give me any could you?”

He laughed and showed her the bright yellow mug that was designated as hers; in the very bottom was single mini marshmallow. “I shared,” he managed to say without choking.

“You’re not as cute as you think you are,” she informed him crossly.


	19. You can tell me anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the One Hundred Ways to Say I Love You prompt table. Requested by Iorwen.

“Demelza,” Ross started after watching her gnaw on her thumbnail for past quarter of an hour, “is something wrong?”

She immediately sat up straight and smoothed her hands on her jeans, but she wouldn’t meet his eyes. “No, nothing at all, Ross.”

One dark brow shot up. Didn’t this woman know he taught teenagers for a living? He could spot a lie at fifty paces and it didn’t matter what it was about. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” she said with a nod, but nearly jumped out of her skin when her mobile buzzed from where it was tucked beneath her thigh. He watched as she looked at the display and frowned, quickly pressing the button to ignore the call and shove it back down between her leg and the sofa.

“Is that Drake calling?” he asked, genuinely growing concerned at her odd behavior. Ross knew she hadn’t told her brother about him, not that there was anything to tell really. They were just friends, but some reason she was hesitant.

“No,” she answered, taking up her crochet basket and began rooting around in it.

“You can answer it if it is,” he watched her reaction over the top of the laptop screen, “You know I’d be quiet.” 

“I know you would.” Her jaw tightened as he spoke, clearly irritated, but she kept her focus on the yarn she was fiddling with.

“Okay,” he agreed, only because it was obvious she was not going to be forthcoming with him. They fell into silence again as she set to work on one of the projects in her basket and he pecked at a few lines of a dialog before frustration finally got the best of him after watching her jump twice more. "Demelza,“ he tried again, "you can tell me anything. You know that right?”

She looked up at him finally, blue eyes shiny with unshed tears. "I wish I could, Ross, but I can’t.“


	20. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross finally comes clean (sorta).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the one word prompt. Requested by the lovely prairiechzhead.

“It’s not just writing that has kept you busy these past weeks has it?” Dwight asked him rather baldly. He’d naturally waited into they were deep into their second pint though.

“No,” Ross admitted, “not entirely.” Theoretically he knew he would not be able to keep his friendship with Demelza a secret forever, but he was selfish enough to want to try to keep the outside world from infringing upon whatever it was that was happening between them. It was only when he was in his cups that he could finally admit to himself that his darkest fear was she’d find someone else she liked better to spend her time with.

“Please tell me it’s a woman,” Dwight implored, looking up from his half-eaten plate of fish and chips.

He tossed back the last of the golden liquid before answering. “Would it make any difference if it wasn’t?”

“Yeah,” his mate said, frowning, “about a hundred quid.”

Ross dropped his glass to the table with a thunk, torn between being somewhat amused and slightly miffed. “I cannot believe you and your wife wager on my love life.”

“Well, you don’t leave us much of a choice.” Dwight gave a shrug before tucking into his plate again. “You don’t tell us anything so we have to speculate. So how long?”

“A while,” Ross said.

“That so?” Dwight had tried to sound casual, but he had fail spectacularly.

“It’s not what you think,” he was quick to assure his friend. 

Dwight pushed his clean plate away. “Caroline will be disappointed.”

He rolled his eyes. “She’s just a friend who is helping me with some research.”

“Research?” his mate laughed, leaning back to regard him with a smirk. “Is that what the kids are calling it these days?”

“Hrmph,” Ross grumbled, and pushed his own plate away. “You’re not as funny as you think you are.”


	21. Acts like a baby when they're sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross does sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Which Member of Your OTP prompt table. Requested by Mmmuses.

“Honestly, Ross,” Demelza groan with a roll of her eyes.

He blew his nose, making some unearthly sound like a dying goose, then coughed until he thought a lung might come up. “I’m almost dead and you don’t even care.”

“You have a cold; you’re not dying.”

“You don’t know that.” Ross pulled the blanket more tightly around him, grumbling about uncaring wenches under his breath.

“Fine,” she said, turning for the kitchen. “I was going to make lemon bars, but no point now that you’re dying.”

He perked up at the mention of his kryptonite. “I’m not that sick.”


	22. Bust a Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross gets roped into dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Which Member of Your OTP prompt table and requested by Osmarinamo.  
> 20 notes

“Ross!” Demelza broke away from her partner to skip her way toward him, a grin on her face when she took his hand to pull him toward the dance floor. “Ross! You must dance with me!”

“Demelza,” he warned fearing he’d have to remind her of his inability to dance.

“It’s a slow song next I promise,” she wheedled.

He still wasn’t convinced. “How much have you had to drink?”

“Dunno.” She tugged on his hand again. “Please, Ross. You promised.”

“I did no such thing,” he protested even as his feet moved of their own volition, following her to the edge of the dance floor.

Her arms slipped around his neck as she leaned into him when the music started, a slower song just as she had promised. She laid her head on his chest. He could’ve sworn he could feel her smirk when his arms went around her and they swayed slowly together. “See how nice this is?” she murmured.


	23. Gets cranky when they're tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demelza does not do tired very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Which Member of Your OTP prompt table and requested by XXSparksXX.

She was so cute with her untidy hair spilling about her shoulders and nodding off with head barely propped up with one hand. Demelza startled herself awake with a very unladylike snore. She blinked owlishly at him sitting across the coffee table from her. “I think someone is ready for their bed,” Ross observed with smile.

“I’m fine,” she snapped, and immediately went to shuffling the papers strewn in front of her in a vain attempt to convince him she’d been awake the whole time. Her act didn’t fool him. He’d seen this before.

He chuckled despite knowing better and earned himself a seething glare from tired eyes. That was one thing he’d learned quickly about Demelza – she was irritable when she was tired and no one was safe from her crankiness. “Go to bed,” he said.

“I want to finish with these letters,” she insisted, and promptly yawned.

“They’ll keep until tomorrow.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Ross insisted, dropping the folder containing photocopies of letters written by Jeremy’s commander on the table to prove his point.

She glanced at the ticking clock on the shelf in the sitting room, and gasped when she saw the very late hour. “What about you?”

“The sofa will do.” He tried to suppress a mighty yawn and failed miserably. “I don’t want to risk the drive. It’s been raining for the past hour.”

“Why didn’t you say anything earlier?” Demelza slowly got up from her position on the floor, obviously stiff after being still for so long. He didn’t even want to think about how much his bum leg was going to complain when he went to move.

“You were sleeping,” he answered when she returned from her room moments later with pillows and a blanket.

“I was not,” she huffed, and he gave her very pointed look. “You know you should’ve said something.”

“Probably.” He suppressed a groan as he got up out of his favorite green chair, not wanting to stir up a fuss, not when she was that tired. “What is done is done.”

Demelza looked like she wanted to say something when she finished making up the sofa, but was undecided about what to say so she instead just stood there looking at him. All he could think about was how temping she looked, all soft and sweet and sleepy.

“Thank you,” Ross managed before the silence stretched on too long and he ended up doing something ill advised to break it.

She reached for his hand to give it a light squeeze. “Of course.”

“Go to bed,” he urged softly, brushing at kiss against her brow on a whim.


End file.
